As It Goes
by stephanini1400
Summary: Originally for Zutara Month 2014. I am still going to try and follow the prompts with each chapter, but they will be an optional guideline. Each chapter is from a different period in Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Azula's lives in an AU world where there is no war. I will try to mention how old everyone is in each chapter.
1. Hidden

"- 7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" The child yelled excitedly as she ran around the ornate red palace searching for her hidden companions, "I found you Sokka!" she sang with delight at the sight of her older brother's wolf tail.

"Aw man! That's not fair Katara, you counted too fast for us to hide, right 'Zula?" Sokka turned his head in the direction of the tiny fire princess giving away her position and she groaned.

"Sokka! You aren't s'pposed to let Tara know where I am! It's Hide-n-seek!" Azula jumped up from behind a rock and stomped up to him yelling. Azula got on her tiptoes to glare right into his eyes. Sokka grinned and backed away guiltily.

Katara looked around her ignoring the odd scene before her. She craned her neck trying to see over rocks and find Zuko. He was still hidden, and if she didn't find him soon, he would become impossible to find, as she knew from experience. She walked away from the garden looking behind red columns and trees and rocks. She looked inside rooms, and once she was giving up, she resorted to asking servants if they had seen him. She gave up after fifteen minutes of searching and just played tag with Azula and Sokka for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Zuko remained hidden all day, lurking in the shadows around the three playing children wondering why the little blue-eyed girl hadn't cared enough to finish looking for him.<p> 


	2. Sleep

_BOOM!_

It seemed to Katara that the palace shook with the sound of thunder. Although she knew it was common for thunderstorms to occur during the summer in the Fire Nation, the five year old remained terrified.

She couldn't get to sleep, so she got up in search of Sokka. Since her room was in the princess' wing, she had a room next to Azula, and she knew it wouldn't be good for her to go in there because Azula could be mean. So, she went to the prince's wing to find Sokka.

She stumbled around the corridors of the palace for a few minutes before she got to the prince's wing. She realized she didn't know where Sokka's room was and she panicked. She stood outside someone's door hyperventilating and crying.

She hadn't realized how loud she was being until the door next to her opened and a figure stepped through. "Katara? What's wrong?" Katara looked up and saw Zuko instead of her brother. She frowned and wiped her eyes; she hadn't realized anyone was in this room.

"I was looking for Sokka…" she trailed off. "The thunder scared me and I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to go to Azula."

Zuko laughed, "Yeah, neither would I. Sokka is in that room." He pointed to the one across from his, "If you want, I can get him for you." Katara nodded and waited for him to get Sokka.

The two boys emerged and Sokka looked at her sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and enveloped her in a hug, "Don't worry, I'm here, Tara. Come on, you look tired." Sokka tugged her into his room and they snuggled up together in his bed. Katara didn't have any trouble falling asleep after that, though she spent the few minutes of consciousness thinking about how to thank Zuko.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood outside of his room smiling after the two siblings, glad that he could help Katara in any way.<p> 


	3. Confession

Everyone in the palace (and out of it) was on edge, and for good reason. It was going to be the prince's birthday in just a week. Preparations were happening all over. The chefs were bustling around trying to figure out what to make, the seamstress' were fitting everyone for new clothing, noblemen and women were shopping for the most extravagant gifts to get for the prince to win the favor of the royal family, the Fire Lady was busy approving things, the princess was running around trying to play tricks on anyone, and poor Katara was just trying to get the water to move to her command.

They had found out she was a bender after her sixth birthday just a few months prior. She had been trying her hardest to practice back in the South Pole, but Hama wasn't here now to help her along. All she wanted to do was master moving the water in a wave to show Zuko on his birthday. No one in the palace knew her ability yet, save her mother, father and brother. She looked up and around her, making sure she was alone just like she thought. No one was there to see her bend, and that's how she wanted to keep it. The only problem was that she had gotten water all over her dress while she was trying to make a small wave. It had taken all her concentration and all her will just to get the water to come up a little bit, how was she going to get all this water out of her dress without anyone noticing it was there?

She sat down and began to cry, there was no way no one would notice a giant patch of water on the front of her light blue dress. "Katara?" Katara jumped, afraid someone would figure out what she had been doing, "Dear, what's wrong, why are you crying?" It was just her mother. Kya came and sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's body. "Katara, why are you wet?" Kya looked at the pond, and then at her daughter, "Were you trying to bend?" She whispered.

"I was trying to make a wave, to practice. To show Zuko and the other's on his birthday. But I got distracted and the water splashed all over me. Now I don't know how to get it off. I tried bending it off, but it was too hard." Kya smiled at the girl next to her.

"It's okay. Come with me, we'll get you in a new dress," Kya paused, "and if anyone asks, you fell in the pond. We wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." Katara nodded and smiled. Why hadn't she thought of that?

When they got to Katara's room, her dress had already dried a bit from the summer heat. She changed out of her wet dress and into a new one and went through the rest of the day playing with Azula and Sokka.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come; it was Zuko's birthday. Everyone in the palace was busy finalizing things and perfecting decorations. Sokka, Azula, Zuko and Katara were all forced out of the palace and into the garden where they used to play.<p>

Katara was so excited. She had gotten a lot better at the wave and she couldn't wait to show everyone. She figured now seemed like a pretty good time. They were alone, if she messed up, she wouldn't be so embarrassed. She decided she would show them.

"Guys, look at this." She stepped up to the pond and looked back at them. Sokka was smiling, and Azula and Zuko stepped forward curiously. She smiled, turned to the water, got into her stance, closed her eyes and concentrated. She moved her arms out straight in front of her and called for the water. It lifted up at her command, Azula laughed. Katara pulled her hands back towards her commanding the water. She pushed and pulled the water for a few seconds before the water began to splash at her feet. She opened her eyes to see an increasing wave and she laughed with delight. She kept pulling the water in waves; she had never gotten it so easily as this. She turned to look at the others but Zuko wasn't smiling, he looked guilty.

"Katara, I heard you talking with your mom last week. I knew you were going to do this. So I watched you practice all week, constantly amazed at what you were doing. I'm sorry I ruined this for you." He couldn't look in her eyes. Azula was stunned and Sokka was upset. Katara walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you guys liked it."

* * *

><p>Zuko stood stunned as the blue-eyed girl hugged him and forgave him. He thought she would be seething, but he was glad it turned out this way.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to mention that in the original version of this fic I had mentioned writing a thing about them learning about their bending. I did it. It's called Tricks and Treats, so check it out. Or not. I don't mind.

But I want to quickly explain my idea of their ages, since I forgot to add that to the first chapter.

Azula and Katara are the same age. In the first chapter they are four or five, whichever floats your boat. Obviously in the second chapter they are five and in this chapter they are six. The chapters don't necessarily go year to year. It may skip back and forth. If that happens I will try to indicate ages at the end of that chapter or the end of the next one.

Sokka is, in my mind, only one year older than Katara. So he will always be a year older than what age is mentioned in the story.

Zuko is, in my mind, a year older than Sokka. So figure that out.

That's it!


	4. Garden

Katara had had her first kiss in the garden where she had spent most of her summers. It had been an awkward, accidental smash of Zuko's lips on hers as he tripped onto her startled form. Katara liked to remember that day fondly, but before and after that moment it hadn't been all that great.

She had turned fourteen that year, and it had been the first time she had bled. She had been in pain all day and Azula tried to help her because she already had her cycle. She just wanted to lie in bed, but they had the Summer Solstice celebration to prepare for. She didn't want to get fitted for a dress, but she stood in front of the mirror for hours and the seamstress' hmm'd and pricked at her.

She finally escaped from them and went to the garden. It had always been a significant place for her. The time she tripped and broke her nose when she was five, when they played hide-n-seek and Azula accidentally singed off the ends of her hair when they were seven, the time when Sokka threw up on Zuko after spinning around too many times when he had been ten and of course, the year she had showed them she could bend.

She looked around at the garden that seemed to get smaller as she grew older and sat down by the pond. It had been nine years since she had discovered her bending ability and she was already almost a master. She reached out her hand and began idly playing with the water. She absently rested her hand on her stomach after a particular cramp. She looked down as it gradually stopped hurting and saw that her hand was covered in water and glowing. She fell backward in surprise and yelped. Azula stepped out and looked at her curiously.

"You can heal, only the most talented waterbenders can do that. I bet not even your master Hama can heal." She smirked. She walked towards Katara and whispered, "I bet my stupid brother would love to see that." Katara blushed at the mention of the prince. Azula ignored it and took her to their mothers to tell them Katara's newfound ability.

* * *

><p>Later, just before the celebration was to begin, Katara went to the garden again. She found Zuko standing facing the pond. "Zuko," she started, he turned to her surprised.<p>

"Uh, hey Katara." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away. "Why are you here? The celebration is about to begin." He continued.

"I could be asking you the same thing _Prince_ Zuko." She annunciated the word prince to make a point. "I came here to relax, today hasn't exactly been a great day. Though consequently, I did learn that I can heal."

"Oh wow, I hear only the most talented waterbenders can do that." He stammered. "Um, I think we should go back now. Or else the Fire Prince and Water Princess will be late. That wouldn't end well." He started to walk towards her, but he tripped and fell on her. His lips landed on hers and they fell onto the grass. She gasped and he scrambled as fast as he could to get off. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, let's just get back and forget that ever happened." He hurried away without looking back at her.

"Thanks for helping me up." She mumbled as she got up. She touched her lips once she was up and smiled. She had never been kissed before, and she supposed that didn't really count, but it was still nice.

She walked to the celebration and spent the rest of the night thinking about it. She tripped on her dress twice that night and a suitor had stepped on her toe while they were dancing.

* * *

><p>Zuko ran away from the scene blushing furiously. He hadn't meant to kiss her, it wasn't even really a kiss, but her lips had been so soft and he couldn't get the feel of them out of his mind. He never forgot that moment.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So I jumped ahead, as I had said before. Since Katara was six in Confession, and she is fourteen here, it is quite obvious that that is what I did. In the next chapter I jump back. Originally I estimated Katara's age to be about nine, and if you read my story before, you know that. But I'm gonna change that and say she was seven and it happened a year after she found her bending.


	5. Sadness

Katara was sad. No, not sad, that was too small a word to describe how she was feeling. Devastated was a better word.

She had recently found out that her mother had fallen intensely ill. Kya was lying on her bed pale as someone from the Fire Nation. She constantly coughed up sticky goop that came in a range of colors, from white to red. She shivered constantly but always had a fever. A few times she had vomited, sometimes the only contents were blood. Gran-Gran was trying everything she knew to help her daughter.

Katara knew that nothing in her life had ever compared to the sadness she had felt then, and nothing could ever compare.

Katara had sat outside her mother's room all day everyday until Kya became well enough to have visitors. Katara sat next to her mother and cried "Momma, I don't ever want that to happen again. I was so scared and alone. I don't want that to happen to anyone." Kya hugged her child and reassured her.

Kya grew better, but not well enough for them to visit the Fire Nation that year. Katara was sad that she would not see her friends that year, but there was always the next year to make lasting memories. Sokka complained, he didn't have anyone to sword fight with in the South Pole, "Why can't I go alone this year? I'm almost a man. I can handle myself." But no, he could not go. He needed to be there to support his mother in case something happened.

Thankfully nothing did happen. Kya remained healthy for the rest of the summer. But, they did not journey to the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>Zuko became sad and withdrawn that summer when they received word that Kya had fallen ill. She was better, they were told, but the Chief and his family would not be visiting this year just to be safe. Azula teased him that he was being overly dramatic, but he lived for the summers, when he could briefly escape his father's disapproval and be with people who understood and accepted him (love was a strong word that he had a hard time using for anyone else but his mother).<p> 


	6. Quiet

After the Summer Solstice celebration, everything between Katara and Zuko was quiet and awkward. They avoided each other and rarely talked, which quickly drew a certain princess's attention.

Azula decided to find out what had happened. She spent days with Katara, gossiping, shopping, tricking, anything Katara wanted, but Azula could not get any information. She gave up trying to get Katara to talk, so she moved to Zuko. She pestered him, tried to trick him, eavesdropped on his conversations with Iroh and Lu Ten, but none of that worked either. She almost gave up completely, but Azula does not give up, ever.

Azula finally got sick of manipulating and being discreet. She walked right up to Katara in the middle of the garden and asked her what her issue was with Zuko. Sokka and Zuko were sitting right across from Katara and both their jaws dropped at Azula's comment.

Katara blushed a dark red but didn't speak. "Come on, I know something is up. You have been avoiding each other since the Summer Solstice." Then, Azula was smacked with the realization, and she shrieked her idea in horror, _"Did you two kiss?!"_ Katara sputtered and laughed nervously while Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "I see, was it just as you dreamed it would be, Katara? Or is he a disappointment just like I told you?" Azula smirked at having revealed a personal detail of Katara's to their brothers, and insulting Zuko at the same time.

"Well, it was more of an accident, really." Katara looked up at Azula, "He tripped and fell on me, and our lips brushed…" Katara's voice trailed off as she finished and she looked away.

Azula smiled, another opportunity to make Zuko squirm. "It figures," she started nonchalantly, "that dear Zuzu's first kiss would be like that." And with that she turned an walked off, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Behind her things remained quiet. Sokka came to his senses and yelled for Azula to wait up as he ran off. He wanted to get away from the situation as fast as he could.<p>

Katara and Zuko stared after him. Neither spoke. They looked at each other and silently agreed to never tell Azula or Sokka anything ever again.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter jumped back ahead to "The Kiss Year". Last chapter, Katara was seven, this chapter she's fourteen again.  
>Yay for Azula's POV! I tried.<p> 


	7. Melt

It was particularly hot that day in the Fire Nation and Katara was seriously wishing she could be in the South Pole. She stood in her room in the lightest clothing she possessed, which happened to be very un-royal like clothing. It was a red one-shoulder top that ended just below her chest and a red skirt with brown short underneath. The top was form fitting and the bottoms were loose. She sighed as she lay on her bed with the door to the garden open. It was so hot she could melt. In fact, she was convinced she was melting.

"A waterbender isn't meant for all this heat, are they?" A voice spoke from the garden. Katara turned her head to the voice and saw Azula. Katara made the slightest shake of her head in response. Azula laughed, "Why don't you just take a dip in the pond?" She gestured to the pond surrounding her. "Contrary to popular belief, firebenders do get hot enough to want to swim."

Katara looked up at her friend and then down at the pond. "Okay." She got up and moved to put on a bathing suit. "Why don't we just go to Ember Island? We've done it before when the weather gets like this. A pond isn't much to cool off by." She dipped her toe into the water and then walked in. She sighed, being surrounded by her element felt much better.

"Why didn't Miss Waterbender think to go in the pond before? You have a room right next to it. And we're not going to Ember Island this week because we're scheduled to go _next _week, and Father doesn't want to move all his meetings around to accommodate."

"So he's making the rest of us suffer because he doesn't want to take a beach break a week before scheduled? Why can't the four of us just go on our own this week and they can meet us next week? We're sixteen, it's not like we're children anymore."

"Not my say." They sat in silence after that until the boys joined them. "Apparently Water Boy here had the same idea." Azula smirked up at them and Sokka blushed.

"I'm here too. As usual." Zuko commented as he moved to sit next to Katara. Katara and Azula laughed and began talking again.

"I'd love to be at a beach right now." Sokka said.

"Don't even get us started." Katara replied as she began bending the water. She turned it into different shapes; she froze it, unfroze it and froze it again. She looked up at the others and smirked at Sokka; she melted the water and flung it at him, soaking his upper body.

"Jokes on you!" He yelled at her, "That just helped to cool me off!" Katara and Azula looked at each other and climbed out of the water as Azula made the temperature of the water rise. "Gah!" Sokka and Zuko jumped out of the water and Sokka ran at the girls. They stepped aside and he ran right past them. Katara gathered water from the pond and bent it towards her brother. She froze it around his feet as he came running beck around towards them. His center of balance tipped and he almost fell over, but he picked himself up as he whined, "Hey! This is unfair! You two can bend and I can't!"

Katara considered this, "True," she verified, "but it's just so fun." She melted the water from his ankles and let it pool around him before freezing it again. Sokka made to move, but he slipped and fell. Zuko laughed along with the girls, but helped to melt the ice off of Sokka. They moved to stand, but Azula sent a spout of fire towards them and they ducked back onto the ground again. Katara promptly froze the remaining water over their wrists and ankles and turned to Azula.

"Let's go to the spa or something, the pond isn't enough." Azula nodded and they walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>Zuko melted his ice bonds and then Sokka's. The boys got back in the water to relax with female disturbances. And although Zuko would never say it out loud, he was offended that the girls would fight with them and then leave as soon as he and Sokka arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The outfit that was originally described is her two piece Fire Nation outfit. I have successfully edited a week's worth of entries. I'm going to have to find the rest of the prompts because I only have up to day nine.


	8. Storm

Katara had had a relatively good year. She was able to keep in touch with Azula and Zuko, she improved her cooking and sewing, and she was happy. They were all packing to go to the Fire Nation when a messenger hawk landed on a guard's shoulder. The guard read the letter and reported its contents to all the members of the chief's family. The letter was from Azula, it said that Zuko and their father had had yet another fight and the two teens had been sent to Ember Island. She explained that the purpose was to calm Ozai down for Katara's family's arrival. Azula claimed that they would be on the island for two weeks. Azula knew that a messenger hawk took about a week to reach the South Pole, and it took about a week for a ship to reach the Fire Nation without waterbending. Katara figured that Azula and Zuko would be back by the time she arrived.

For the first few days at sea, it was calm and they travelled swiftly. They would probably reach the Fire Nation a little earlier than expected. But, on the third day at sea, a huge storm had reached them and sent massive waves and torrents of rain to crash around them, plus great winds threatened to destroy their masts. They had to stop at a small island in the Earth Kingdom's territory to wait out the storm and repair the ship.

The storm lasted for another day, while repairs took only half a day after the storm. In the time that they had been in the town, they were given food, shelter and kindness. Sokka also had the chance to meet girls and flirt. He met one girl that he particularly liked and the two became very close. Katara didn't have any interest in her brother's flings, but she learned that the girl's name was Suki.

* * *

><p>As soon as repairs were finished they said their goodbyes and left. The sea was once again calm, and with the help of waterbending, they made it to the Fire Nation just a day later than expected.<p>

They weren't greeted at the docks as they usually were, and there were no palanquins to bring them to the palace, so they had to walk. When they arrived servants ran to alert the Fire Lord and Lady, and their bags were taken to their rooms.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Ursa greeted them. "There had been a large storm that was heading in the direction of the Earth Kingdom, and we figured you got caught in it."

"You were right, we had to stop at Kyoshi Island for repairs." Hakoda replied. A messenger hawk landed on his shoulder after he finished speaking. Sokka grabbed the letter and opened it, disregarding all manners.

"Ugh, Azula and Zuko got stuck in that storm too. They said they are still on Ember Island." Sokka groaned at the bad news, but as he kept reading he grinned, "Azula said that they had decided to stay on the island for another couple of weeks and that Katara and I should join them!"

"Well…" Kya started doubtfully. "I suppose it wouldn't be terrible, you are practically adults now." She turned to look at the other adults and they all nodded. "Okay, you can go. Grab your bags from your rooms and anything else you want to bring, I'll tell the guards to wait for you so they can drop you off." She turned and walked off to talk to her guards.

"Isn't this great?" Katara turned and looked at her brother, "We get to go to Ember Island without adults for the first time!"

"Yeah, and we'll be able to go to the town and do whatever we want." Sokka puffed out his chest in pride.

* * *

><p>When they landed on the island Zuko and Azula greeted them. "What took you so long? Mom said you had just arrived in the Fire Nation when you got our hawk." Zuko questioned.<p>

"We got caught in a storm and had to stop at Kyoshi Island to wait out the storm." Katara explained. "Did you actually get stuck on account of the storm, or was it a hoax so we could be here without our parents?"

"Ding ding ding." Azula put her finger on her nose. "Looks like the waterbender is smarter than she appears." They walked to their home to unpack and relax.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a year after the last chapter. I think there are going to be a couple of chapters centered around this particular year because they are getting old. Katara and Azula are seventeen, Sokka is eighteen, and Zuko is nineteen. I gotta get some Zutara going!


	9. Fight

Azula was furious, and quite frankly, Katara didn't understand why. Sokka had just announced to Azula and Zuko that he was betrothed to the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Apparently he had been since he was twelve, but he had not been told until the beginning of the year. The wedding was planned for the following year in the summer; Sokka and Katara would not be visiting the Fire Nation that year because they would be in the Northern Tribe.

Katara had been surprised by the information, given that he had seemed so taken by that girl on Kyoshi Island. She had just figured that arranged marriages were a thing of the past and that they would all have the ability to marry whomever they chose. It made her wonder if she was betrothed to anybody and she cringed at the thought.

"Why would they do this?! Don't they understand? Don't they see?" Azula yelled at everyone and no one.

Sokka decided to reply, "I'm sorry Zula, but it had been planned, there was nothing I could say or do." Azula stormed off. Zuko gave Katara a confused look and Katara shrugged. "What did I do?" Sokka asked them.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, I think Azula <em>liked<em> Sokka, maybe even loved him." Katara said. They were alone on the beach; they had eaten and then walked out to the beach together, leaving Sokka and Azula to themselves.

"I think they liked each other, and maybe acted upon their feelings. It explains so much of their behavior over the past couple of years." Zuko replied.

Katara looked up curiously. "There have been a lot of times when they used to retreat somewhere alone. I just never realized until now what it meant. She must be devastated. I sort of understand why she feels betrayed."

Conversation between the two died after that. It was growing dark and Katara was sleepy. She leaned her head against Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She was about to fall asleep when Zuko spoke again. "If Sokka is betrothed, why am I not?"

"You sound jealous. Sokka has never met this girl in his life; he told me that he isn't _going_ to meet her until next winter. And if they aren't compatible, too bad. There is no way he is going to be able to get out of this. If he really wants to be with Azula, or any other girl for that matter, he'll be doing it without anyone knowing."

"Will he still be chief of the Southern Tribe?"

"Yes, Yue, I think her name is, has an older brother that will be chief of the Northern Tribe."

"Are you just going to married off to someone you don't know too?"

"It's possible, it may even be likely. Sokka is going to be chief. That leaves me with no position in the South, other than the future chief's little sister." Katara thought aloud. "I've probably been promised to some high ranking man in the Earth Kingdom since I was little. My mother always wanted me to be able to explore the world, it may be her backwards way of giving me the world."

"Oh." It was all Zuko could say. "Oh."

Sokka ran out of the house and down towards the beach. Azula was on his heels. "Come back here and face me like the man I thought you were!" Azula yelled.

"Oh no." Zuko and Katara said in unison. Katara ran towards Azula in an attempt to calm her down while Zuko ran to Sokka.

* * *

><p>Once the two had been brought together, Zuko and Katara played peacekeepers. "Talk to each other. Say what you think. Fight afterwards, just get your thoughts out in the air."<p>

Azula gave Katara a dirty look. "Fine." Katara began to smile, "But you two have to leave, Sokka and I need to talk about this privately."

"We'll be close enough so we can diffuse anything." Zuko said.

"Nod to us when you finish. That way we'll know and you can go back to fighting." Katara said as she began to walk away. Zuko quickly followed.

They watched the two talk. When Azula turned and nodded at them, Sokka was already running inside. Azula stood and waited. Sokka was soon out with his weapons. He stood in front of Azula and they both took on fighting stances. They started to fight, Azula shooting fire and Sokka trying his best to avoid it. Katara and Zuko watched in interest as the fighting continued. Sokka tired quickly and Azula took the upper hand, not that she didn't have it to begin with. Azula was just about to send the final blow when Sokka caught her leg and pulled her down. The two stared at each other for a moment then Sokka stood up and helped Azula up. They turned and walked back into the house without another word.

"That was something." Zuko said to Katara. She nodded, and losing the excitement of the moment became drowsy again. She rested her head on Zuko's lap and fell asleep there.

* * *

><p>Zuko stayed where he was for a while, knowing Katara was asleep on his lap. He smiled and moved to pick Katara up and bring her to her room.<p>

He left her under her covers and went to his own room.

* * *

><p>AN: A new chapter! Six months after Zutara Month! I tried to develop Katara and Zuko's relationship a little more. Plus I introduced Yue and Suki in one chapter. So. That's it I guess, other than saying that this and the last chapter all happened in one day.


	10. Legend

"Do you guys know the legend of the Cave of Two Lovers?"

"No."

"That's a negative."

"I think I've heard of it before."

"Well," Zuko started, "two lovers, Oma and Shu, were from separate towns that hated each other. The town's were fighting and Oma and Shu weren't allowed to see each other."

"Sounds clichéd."

"Shush. Well, they learned earthbending from the badger-moles and created a labyrinthine cave where they could meet in secret. Only they knew how to get to the center, anyone who tried to follow them would be forever lost in the cave."

"This is boring."

"I said be quiet! Well, they met in the cave all the time to be together, but one day Shu didn't come to see Oma. He had died in the war between their people. In a blind rage she used her earthbending on the two villages. For a moment she was destroying everything. Until she literally joined the two villages together. The united village decided to name their growing city after the two lovers, they called it Omashu. There, the end."

"Did she die?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did she die? Like, did she kill herself after joining the villages, or did she survive to keep the peace?" Katara articulated.

"I don't know. It isn't mentioned in the legend." Zuko looked at Katara honestly.

"Where did you hear it from?"

"Uncle. He's travelled all over, and heard lots of stories." Zuko smiled.

"That sounds lovely. Maybe he could take me with him next time he goes somewhere." Katara said.

"Well, Sokka and I are leaving now. So enjoy your alone time, you love birds." Azula got up. Sokka sputtered at the possibility that Katara was romantically involved with Zuko.

Katara and Zuko were sitting very close to each other on a log by the fire they had created. They were leaning against each other comfortably. Katara got up first to go to bed, blushing slightly at her proximity of Zuko.

* * *

><p>AN: They are still on Ember Island. This is the day after "Fight". At night.


	11. Touch

Katara woke up that day to a knocking on her door. When she got out of bed and opened the door Azula's face was in front of her.

"Thank Agni. I've been knocking and shouting at your door for the past five minutes! You sleep like a rock!" Azula whined.

Katara rubbed her eyes and groaned, "I had a bad night's sleep, that's all."

"Awww, did widdle Katawa have a nightmawe?" Azula taunted as they walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Yes, in fact I did." Katara retorted.

"I don't want to hear about it. Tell your boyfriend later." Katara rolled her eyes at the intended insult.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw that the boys had made breakfast (Azula already knew, but Katara hadn't been awake). Zuko greeted them cheerfully and Sokka nodded at their presence.

"Well, someone is awfully cheerful this morning," Azula observed, "What's got you in happy land?"

"Uh, nothing." Zuko rushed.

"Obviously something, Zuzu." Katara interjected.

"It's none your business." Zuko said, scowling at Azula. He turned to give Katara a bowl of rice and fruit when he noticed her upset look. "What's wrong, Katara?"

"She had a little nightmare, apparently." Azula answered for her. Katara just nodded in affirmation.

"Eat, and then we can talk about it." Zuko assured her.

"Augh, you guys can be so sappy." Sokka groaned.

"Seriously, why don't you just date already?" Azula added. Nobody answered and conversation died.

Katara and Azula finished eating while Zuko and Sokka chatted. Once Azula finished eating she stood up and gestured for Sokka to leave as she walked away.

Sokka quickly followed, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

"So, what was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing so awful, I can assure you. I just dreamed that I was betrothed to some awful man that disrespected me and was horrifyingly arrogant."

"Is that from two nights ago when Sokka told us he was betrothed? Or has this been recurring?"

"It's-it's sort of a recurring dream. I don't have it everyday and it's always the same thing, but for the past few months, ever since I found out Sokka is betrothed, I've been getting a string of nightmares of being betrothed to awful people. They are all different, some are disrespectful and arrogant, some are quiet but abusive, and others have a string of other women. Not that the last one would bother me very much, but I still don't ever want that to happen."

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him, "I don't think your parents would do that to you. They love you too much to just marry you off to a man they know nothing about."

Katara bit back any argument she had and just said, "Okay. But you better be right." Zuko pulled her to him and enveloped her in an embrace. The touch instantly calmed Katara's nerves and she let herself lean against Zuko's chest.

oOo

Zuko couldn't help but feel victorious at soothing Katara, and getting to hug her, all within the same minute.

A/N: Look who decided to update! I just forced this out because I had no idea what to do (A/N: I just reposted this because it didn't do what I wanted it to do.) So, sorry if it is absolutely terrible *hides under covers*

If it wasn't painfully obvious from the text, this is the day after the last chapter. Which is in the same summer as all the previous chapters up to "Storm". I'm trying to move things along for Zuko and Katara, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm only on chapter 11, though, with 29 more chapters to go! {yay -_-}


	12. Frozen

That summer they didn't go to the Fire Nation as promised. Instead, they went to the Northern Water Tribe for Sokka's wedding.

"Why do we have to be here all summer?" Sokka whined, "The wedding isn't even until the end of the summer, and why did we have to come up here? We are just going to end up going back with her after the wedding!"

"Sokka, just go with it. Act like you're happy to be getting married. Yue's pretty, you shouldn't have an issue." Katara answered.

"You know who else is pretty? That girl from Kyoshi Island we met last year, Suki. Or how about Azula, the girl I dated for three years!" Sokka reminded her.

"In secret, you dated her for three years in secret. Besides, it doesn't make any difference if you dated her or not. You've been betrothed to Yue for the past seven years! Dating Azula for three years out of that is great, but it doesn't change anything!" Katara practically yelled at him.

She had told Sokka this twelve times. Kya had told Sokka this eight times. Even Azula had told him this, after she had gotten over the fact that he was betrothed to begin with. But, he just kept on arguing and making excuses. Right up to the day of his wedding.

oOo

"I'm getting married today." Yue said. She was sitting in front of her mirror with Katara next to her.

"So you are." Katara answered. She and Yue had become very good friends over the summer. Yue and Sokka grew close too, but there was always the awkwardness of getting married at the back of their minds.

"To your brother, in fact." Yue continued absently.

"It would seem so." Katara said as she brushed out Yue's hair and did it up intricately. It was tradition for a female member of the groom's family to do the bride's hair, and Katara had always dreamed of doing it.

"I'm so nervous and excited." Yue murmured, "I feel like I might throw up."

"I imagine that's how I would feel if I was marrying Sokka." Katara joked.

"He's not that bad, Katara."

"Well, at least he's trying to be nice." Katara said, "He wasn't so fond of the idea of marrying you at first. And it's nothing personal, he was just hung up on Princess Azula."

"Ah yes, you've told me before that they dated not too long ago." Yue looked at Katara through the mirror and smiled. "I hope I'm good enough compared to her."

"You are so much different than her that there is no comparing you two." Katara giggled. "He has taken a liking to you, though. He talks about your excursions a lot. He also brags about being betrothed to you to the other men. That may just be manly pride, or it could be forming feelings."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll eventually get used to each other." Yue laughs. Katara laughs too because she knows Yue is in love Sokka.

oOo

At the wedding Sokka may have forgotten some of his vows, and Yue may have stepped on his feet during the first dance. But it was lovely and everyone enjoyed himself or herself.

Katara was the only one who seemed at all unhappy. Kya had told her that after the wedding that she would find out who she was betrothed to. She was very cold during the wedding, even though they were in the warmest building they could be in. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to be betrothed to someone awful.

oOo

After the wedding, Kya and Hakoda took Katara aside. She knew what was coming and prayed to Tui and La that her betrothed would be someone good.

"Katara, I know you don't want to have an arranged marriage." Kya said gently.

"But as the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, there was pressure to have someone for you when you were ready to get married." Hakoda added.

"You were betrothed to Zuko when you were born, Katara. Ursa and I had agreed upon it when we visited them that summer. We thought it would be easiest on you to marry someone you would grow up with." Kya smiled at Katara. Katara's eyes were tearing and her smile reached to her ears.

"Thank you." Was all Katara could say for a little bit. Then questions rose to the forefront of her mind, "Why didn't you do the same for Sokka? Why didn't Ursa tell Zuko last year that we are betrothed?"

"Sokka is going to be chief one day. We always knew that. Yue is your age, but we decided we would wait until she was eleven to see if she would be a good match for Sokka. That is why he was betrothed to her at twelve." Kya explained.

"Even though Azula is the same age, Ozai, Ursa, Kya and I agreed that it would be better if Sokka married someone from the Water Tribes, so he would have someone who knew Water Tribe politics at his side." Hakoda interjected.

"Azula could have learned them."

"Ozai also didn't want Azula living in the South Pole. She wants her to stay in the Fire Nation with some nobleman." Kya elaborated. "As for Zuko, we wanted both of you to find out when both of you were old enough to get married."

"When will we get married?"

"Next winter, after your birthday." Hakoda said. "We will be in the Fire Nation for your birthday. And then a month later you will get married."

"Will Yue be there?"

"She is technically your sister-in-law now." Kya said.

"Let's make sure to keep her away from Azula."

oOo

"YOU GET TO MARRY KATARA, BUT I'M STUCK WITH A STUFFY NOBLEMAN?" Azula shrieked.

"I guess?" Zuko replied. Azula blasted fire at him and ran away.

A/N: So the "tradition" of doing the bride's hair is something I made up on the spot that doesn't mean anything.  
>Can I just say that I seriously thought about disregarding the story and making this chapter a Frozen crossover? I didn't.<br>The reference to "Frozen" is that it's in the Northern Water Tribe, and that Katara is cold during the wedding. 


End file.
